Herbicide-resistant plants are commonly used in production agriculture. Unfortunately, plants resistant to a particular herbicide are not visually distinguishable from similar plants that are sensitive to the same herbicide, especially during early stages of plant growth. This means there is a risk that the herbicide may be applied to sensitive plants, leading to complete loss of the crop. As varieties resistant to a particular herbicide become the dominant varieties, the incidence of misapplications may decrease. However, as other different herbicides and corresponding herbicide resistant varieties are developed and supplant older herbicides, the risk of misapplication can increase.